Pokémon: The Third War
by Gamerfics
Summary: Star is finally old enough to be a pokémon trainer, and adventure through the Johto region. Things seem normal at first, but tensions start to arise between the neighboring regions. And now, Team Rocket has resurrected for the third time! Can Star restore the peace? Or will there be another pokémon war erupt... the first in roughly 300 years? Will we see Pokémon War III?


Chapter 1

New Bark Town, a quiet peaceful town located in Southeast Johto. It was a lazy and boring little town, nothing to do, no gyms to face, nobody to care. Everybody just minded their own business. Even though the famous Gold, pokémon master and league champion lives there, he was seldom ever home, always on a new journey. People had pretty much forgotten about ever seeing him again. He's been gone for thirteen years, traveling far and wide to the Unova and Kalos regions. People were happy about it though. It meant nobody to disturb the peace.

If there was one thing of interest in the town, it was Professor Elm's lab. It was him who spent his life studying pokémon evolution and the bonds between trainer and pokémon. Professor Elm had started Gold on his famous adventure when he turned sixteen. Because of him, a hero was created. Professor Elm refused to take credit though, and rarely goes out of his lab these days to avoid the public's questions. But rumor has been going around lately that something has been going on in his lab…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Star had just gotten home from school. She was so excited! She just graduated grade eleven, which meant she could leave school to become a professional pokémon trainer. Her mother was against the idea, but how could she refuse? She just got her battle license, and she did sixth best out of twenty-eight kids in her gym class (gym class in the pokémon world is battling with school rental pokémon) and passed all of her classes with flying colors. But her mom wanted her to continue her school career and major in Med-Ed, so she could become a nurse at the pokémon center just like her mom is. But how could her mom turn town such a great battler?

As Star was heading home, she noticed that the weather was absolutely perfect. The sun was shining bright and warm, and there was gentle breeze dancing across the air. Star knew that this was going to be a perfect day. She could hardly contain her excitement as she barreled around the corner and her house came into view.

Star raced to the house and pounded at the door. When her mother opened the door, Star nearly fell right through. "Easy there! Don't want to have a broken arm when you take care of pokémon now, do you?" Star, huffing and puffing, with pale blue eyes from lack of breath and her long blonde hair everywhere from dashing like crazy, exclaimed, "Mom! I got sixth best in my gym class for the year! Sixth! The last battle was sooooooo intense! Mom, you shoulda seen it! My Riolu was toughing it out and when Ontario called out his Pidgeotto to-" "Whoa! Calm down! Take a breath, dear, it's just a silly battle. Now Star, you know that being a pokémon trainer is dangerous. There are many trainers out there who just don't realize this and get hurt by wild pokémon. That's why we need people like you to be a nurse at the pokémon center to help people and their poor pokémon!"

Star's entire day had just been shattered. She was so certain her mom would change her mind! And how couldn't she? She got sixth place in her entire gym class! Star started to tear up, and tried to hide her sadness from her mother, but she caught on. "Star," she calmly said, trying to cheer her up; "just think of all the people and pokémon you'll help as a nurse. Every day, I get sick and injured pokémon, and the occasional injured trainer. Trust me, when you help out these people, it gives you a good feeling inside. Like you've done your part to help the world of pokémon. Trust me; you'll love being a nurse."

"You don't understand mom. I really want to be a pokémon trainer. I just love competitive battling, and raising pokémon! I'm not going to continue Med-Ed, mom, I'm going to be a pokémon trainer!"

With that, her mother had had enough. "You're not going to be a pokémon anything! This world is too dangerous for girls as young as you to go scampering about like blind fools! You'll get killed out there, or you'll get your poor pokémon killed! Now go to your room and study your Med-Ed books! Even though school's out for the summer I don't want you forgetting everything you've learned about being a nurse, which YOU WILL BE!" Star burst into tears and ran up to her room, slammed the door, and screamed into her pillow. The house pet, Eevee, or Eve, went up to Star's room to comfort her. Eve and Star shared a special connection; ever since Star was born the two had been together. Considering Star never had any siblings, the two were like sisters. Always playing together, and always crying together.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That night, Ontario and Star were talking together on her bedroom porch. Ontario was Star's best friend. He had short black hair and vibrant green eyes, and he was a very good listener. They lived right next to each other, so in Star's early years, when her mother wouldn't allow her to wander off the block alone, the two became close friends. Two friends about to divide. Here Ontario was, a sixteen year old boy who was about to go off on a pokémon journey with the pokémon his father gave him, Abra. They would go off into the big wide world; fight trainers, challenge gyms, and maybe one day even challenge the Elite Four. Then here Star is, about to serve the rest of her life as a simple nurse. No adventure. No battling. Just life in a Pokémon Center. She then started thinking about her father, wishing he could give her a pokémon and let her go off on an adventure. If only he was still… she tried so hard not to think about it. But the thought overwhelmed her and the tears started to flow. She tried to hide it, like she usually does, but Ontario caught her.

"-and when I get to Goldenrod City I'll… Star, what's wrong? Everything all right?" Star couldn't hold back anymore, she started crying and struggled to respond; "I told m-m-my mom today about how I want to be a pokémon trainer instead of… instead of a n-n-nurse. S-she screamed at me and told me that I have to be a nurse. I have to… I have to…" She tried to continue on, but her speech became was blurred out by her tears, which were flowing freely at this point. Ontario tried to calm Star down, because he knew how badly she wanted to be a pokémon trainer.

"It's ok Star. Everything's ok. Just-"

"But I'll never see you anymore! I'll never see anyone anymore! You'll go and travel the world and I'll be stuck in this small boring town healing pokémon for the rest of my life!" Star started crying into her arms in attempt to cover up her sadness, because she didn't like showing her emotions.

"It's ok Star. I'll come back and visit all the time, I swear. Maybe I'll give you some of the pokémon I catch on my journey. I know it sucks, Star, and I really wish there was something I could do, but I can't. Maybe, just maybe… I don't know. Tell you what. Tomorrow we'll have a farewell breakfast at the Golden Magikarp. That's still your favorite restaurant right? Whaddya say?"

Struggling to speak, Star mumbled "Alright." and started silently crying again. When Ontario went to comfort her again, there was a sharp rustle in the bushes right near the house.

"Star, be quiet! I think I heard something."

"Ontario, quit it. I'm really not in the mood for any of your games tonight. I'm going to bed."

"Shhhhhhhhh!" he exclaimed. With that, Star knew he was being serious. She picked up her head and looked out into the woods. She saw a flash of two glowing white circles… eyes maybe? She wasn't certain. The beast moved so quick she could barely identify its full shape. Whatever it was, it was already gone.

"Did you see that?" Star whisper-shouted. Ontario, dumbfounded, gave a quick nod of acknowledgment. He scanned the woods some more, but then gave up.

After about a minute of deep thought, Ontario exclaimed; "I've never seen a pokémon like that before! I didn't think pokémon could run that fast!"

"I couldn't quite catch a perfect glimpse, but did you see how magnetic and graceful it was? I don't think I can name a single pokémon like that. Arcanine maybe, but that thing was more agile. I don't know…"

The two paused. They thought to themselves for a few minutes, trying to figure out what they just saw. After about two minutes, Ontario broke the ice.

"It's getting late. My parents are gonna throw a fit if I don't come home soon. I better get going. See ya tomorrow Star!"

"Bye…" was all she could say. She wished that tomorrow would never come, that they could just talk to each other all night. She went into her bedroom and started silently weeping.

Chapter 2

Star dragged herself out of bed. She knew that this was the last time she was going to see Ontario, or any other person around her age in the town for a long time. She got dressed and went downstairs to get ready. Eve was sitting obediently on the floor, waiting for Star to be done so she could get some attention. Her mother was sitting at the dining room table, drinking her coffee and reading the newspaper.

When Star had finished getting herself ready, Eve scampered over to her to try and cheer her up. She knew Star was upset and figured she ought to do whatever she could to calm her down. Star stroked Eve's fur gently and Eve gave her some friendly licks. Star appreciated Eve's effort, but she knew that no matter what, she just wouldn't feel whole being a nurse in a pokémon center.

"Welp, there's nothing you can do now." She thought to herself. She went in the dining room to read a few pages in "Reviving Pokémon". Her mother hadn't spoke to her since she yelled at her yesterday, but she felt sorry for getting out of hand.

"Star" she tried to say as calmly as she could; "I didn't mean to yell at you yesterday. I just-"

"It's fine." Star interrupted grumpily.

"No, it's not fine. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just don't want you to get hurt. It's extremely dangerous out there, and if something ever happened to you…"

"It's fine mom! I realized that being a pokémon trainer was a stupid idea, just like the rest of mine!" Star angrily stormed out of the house to go to the Golden Magikarp. It was just as perfect as yesterday, but Star couldn't enjoy it. Star felt hopeless inside, that she was missing out on the fun that all the other kids were about to experience. She felt as if she had a hole in her heart.

Star tried to seem calm and cheerful as she walked into the Golden Magikarp that morning. She saw Ontario there, already sitting. His friend from Cherrygrove City, which is not too far from New Bark Town, was also there. His name was Blaike. He red dark red hair and deep, mysterious black eyes. He was also a huge pokémon nerd. He had read any pokémon books he could find written by Professor Oak, Elm, Birch, Rowen, Juniper and Sycamore. He could probably name any pokémon in existence in less than ten minutes. Star had seen him a few times before, but never really talked to him, not nearly as much as Ontario has.

Star took the seat across from the boys. The restaurant was filled with the sweet smell of syrup and freshly baked waffles. Moo moo milk was on every table, and it seemed everybody in the world was having the time of their lives. Everyone except Star.

"Hey Star! We were just talking about you!" Ontario said. Star blushed, and as usual, tried to hide her emotions by covering up her face. Ontario too excited to notice, carried on; "So yeah, Blaike and I are gonna leave together this morning and become the coolest pokémon trainers ever! He's starting his journey with his Machop, and we're gonna hit every gym we see! I can't wait for when…"

Star zoned out entirely. She was fantasying about beating the Elite Four with her prized pokémon, and being the best trainer ever; how she had every gym badge in the entire Johto region, and would travel to Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos to finish up her amazing collection of badges. All of a sudden, she heard her name, and quickly snapped back to attention.

"Star!" Ontario exclaimed; "Professor Elm is walking in right now! He hasn't been out of his lab since Gold left for the Unova region!" Blaike immediately sprang up to greet the professor.

"Hello sir… I mean professor! You don't know me, but I know you! I've read all of your books on Evolution and everything! I can't believe people used to believe Cubone's skull was from its supposed "dead mother" instead of realizing it was an actual part of the pokémon itself! Your writings have taught me so many things… I couldn't…"

"Whoa! Calm down there, little feller! What's your name young man?"

Blaike nearly fainted. He couldn't believe the professor was talking to him right now! He nervously responded; "B-Blaike, sir… I mean, professor! I-" The professor motioned for him to be quiet. He then looked over to where Star and Ontario were sitting.

"And you two must be Star and Ontario, right?" I've seen you kids several times walking home from school past my lab." He paused, and then continued; "Well I have big news for all three of you. I want you three to be the new pokédex holders for the Johto region!"

All three of them were too stunned to speak. To be a holder of the pokédex was a great honor, it showed that the Professor saw something great in you, a spark that needed to be lit. The most recent holders of the pokédex were from Kalos, and that was just three years ago. Plus, the Johto region already had pokédex holders selected fifteen years before. How could this possibly be happening?

But then another thought slammed into Star's mind like a freight train. Her mother couldn't say no now! This was a huge honor, rarely given to anybody! And yet, here Star was, about to be one of the newest pokédex holders! She threw her arms up in excitement, and yelled "Thank you! Thank you so much professor! You can promise I won't let you down!" Ontario opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Blaike was absolutely dumbfounded too. Everyone in the restaurant was staring at Professor Elm and the kids. "New pokédex holders?" They thought to themselves. They couldn't believe what was unrolling before their eyes. The previous holders, Gold, Silver, and Crystal, had come from this town, and were now world famous pokémon trainers. Were they witnessing the world's next pokémon masters starting their journey here, right before their eyes?

Professor Elm noticed everyone staring, and started to feel very uncomfortable. He surveyed the kids quickly, and then finally said; "Why don't you three come to my lab? I have some starter pokémon waiting there just for you!" The three raced out of the restaurant and impatiently followed the professor to his lab. They had never been inside before, and didn't know what to expect.

As they walked inside, they saw many complex machines and computers wired all around the room, and at the very end, a table with a briefcase on it. Star couldn't believe her eyes! She knew exactly what was inside of there, Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil. Those three pokémon were extremely rare, and only given to very important people. Star never believed she'd even see these pokémon before, let alone get to own one.

I'm sure you three know what's inside this briefcase." The professor explained. "Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil. These three pokémon will accompany you on your journey, battle with you, play with you, and protect you. You could not ask for more loyal pokémon than these."

Star was uncertain about that; she knew Eve was an extremely loyal pokémon. "Eve!" she thought. She was going to leave poor Eve alone with her mother, only to see her once in a very rare while. This thought made Star unsure about what to do. But there was no time to think.

"Star… it's a miracle that you're able to come with us now! I didn't think I'd ever get seen you in… forever! You pick first Star, you deserve it!" Ontario shouted excitedly. Star couldn't believe this. She was about to choose a starter pokémon!

Star surveyed the three pokéballs. "Can you let them out so I can see them?" She asked the professor. He gave a happy nod and threw the pokéballs in the air. Out popped Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil. Here they were, three extremely rare and special pokémon standing right in front of her, and she had to choose one. She studied the three carefully. They all looked directly at her (at least she thought, she couldn't tell about Cyndaquil) and thought to herself. The Totodile seemed too aggressive. The Cyndaquil seemed too shy. But when she looked into Chikorita's eyes, she just felt something click. She knew then, that Chikorita would be the one.

"Chikorita. I'll choose her." Star said happily. The Chikorita let out a smile as powerful as the sun. It leapt into Star's arms and the two happily smiled together. Star had never seen a pokémon as cheerful as this Chikorita before.

"You know, Star, you can give your pokémon a nickname if you'd like." The professor said. That really struck Star. "What should I name a pokémon as beautiful as you?" She thought to herself. Then the perfect name hit her. "I'll call her Sprout, professor." The professor smiled. He could see the delight Chikorita shared with Star. "Those two will be great companions, I'm sure of it." He thought. He remembered when Gold chose his Chikorita fifteen years ago, and the same delight his Chikorita shared with him.

"Ontario? Which one do you want? I really want to choose Totodile…" Blaike said shyly. Ontario smiled back at him and said; "Perfect! I really wanted the Cyndaquil!" The two ran up to meet their new pokémon. Totodile hugged Blaike and Cyndaquil gave a shy little smile to Ontario. Star giggled. The pokémon were so cute, the way to just immediately attached to their new trainers.

"Oh and of course!" The professor added; "I have these pokédex's for you! Wouldn't want to forget that now, would we?"

The three quickly grabbed the pokédex's and opened it up. It automatically recorded the data for their pokémon. Star was amazed. She had never seen a pokédex before. Yet here she as, holding one in her hand right now…

"You know, I was speaking with Professor Oak the other day, and he dropped off these. He also wanted you kids to have them." Professor Elm pulled out another briefcase and opened it. Inside, there were three more pokéballs. The group was completely caught off guard. "What pokémon are these?" They all thought. Well, they were about to find out.

Before anyone could ask the Professor, he threw the pokéballs in the air. Out came Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander. These three pokémon were also extremely rare, and only inhabited the Kanto region. The kids could not believe their luck today.

"Before I keep you three any longer, Professor Oak also wanted you to have one of these three pokémon to accompany you on your journey. These three here are Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander. You will find that these three pokémon are extremely loyal as well. They will risk life and limb for you."

Immediately, the Bulbasaur ran towards Blaike. "Looks like he really likes you!" The professor smiled. He thought about Professor Oak's story about when Red chose Charmander. He could almost imagine it himself. Professor Elm loved seeing kids receive their first pokémon. He thought about Gold, and where in the world he might be right now. He hadn't talked to him on forever. He thought silently to himself as the kids continued on choosing their pokémon.

"Go on, Star, you can choose before me. I'm just so grateful you could come." Ontario said calmly. Star looked at him to make sure, and Ontario nodded to her. Star surveyed the two pokémon. Squirtle looked at her, but not with the fiery passion Charmander had in its eyes. She decided it would be Charmander.

"Charmander!" Star exclaimed. Ontario walked over to Squirtle and Squirtle jumped excitedly into his arms. "I'll nickname you Charr." Star whispered to Charmander. He gave a happy nod of delight, and hugged Star. Star was surprised by how friendly these two pokémon were. They both seemed to adore her. Star thought she was the luckiest person in the world.

"Well, there we have it!" The professor shouted; "You three all seem to love your new pokémon, and they all seem to love you. Work your hardest on those pokédex's, and take care of your pokémon! Be safe out there!" The kids all nodded to the professor, and said many goodbyes and thank you's. They left the lab, excited with their pokémon following them, and the entire town had gathered in front of the lab. There were many oohs and ah's as the town looked at the company's pokémon. They couldn't believe that these three kids had some of the rarest pokémon on the planet walking by their side. It was truly a wondrous sight.

"Excuse me, pardon me, excuse me… MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" A familiar voice was making its way through the crowd. Star took a deep breath. "Uh oh." She thought. She'd been dreading this moment ever since she knew she would be a pokédex holder. But she stood there, tall and proud, ready to stand up to any conflict that faced her.

"And just what exactly do you think you're doing?" Her mother yelled; "You go back in there and return these pokémon and the pokédex to the professor. He'll just have to find another trainer, you are staying here to finish school and become a nurse! No exceptions!" Her mother folded her arms across her chest and stared down at Star. She didn't know what to do. She felt like the spotlight was on her, as if everyone in the world was staring at her. "Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry…" she thought to herself. Just as she was about to break down, Professor Elm came out. "Excuse me, Mrs. Golden. But Star here is a very special child. I can see it in her, a flame, waiting to be lit, and you're adding water to it. Star will help my research, learn the power of friendship, teamwork and trust from her travels, and grow into a fine young lady as a result of it. If anything, you should be proud of your daughter. This town has grown plenty since Gold has left, and with over one-hundred kids of age to choose from, you should feel very special that your daughter was chosen to help me. Let her do this, Mrs. Golden. It's what's best for her." Before she could argue back, he closed his lab door and went back to business. Star's mother stood there, staring at Star. Very sternly at first, but then she started to weep.

"I just wanted what was best for you dear. I'm so sorry I tried to keep you from following your dream. I was just so worried… so worried you might join one of those thug gangs that spring up once in a while… or worse. It's dangerous out there sweetie. Please remember to be safe. I'll pack your bags. Wait here. I'll miss your so much, dear.

Star's mother came back a few minutes later with a trainer backpack, useful for storing a lot of things and making them seem lighter. She also came back with Eve, and Eve scurried to Star's side. "Mom, you don't have to."

"No." Star's mother said, trying to hide her tears. "Trust me. Eve would rather be with you. Here, take her pokéball." Star never knew that Eve had a pokéball. Her mother must have just kept it hidden so Star wouldn't have put Eve inside it and rolled her around when she was little. Star started to cry. She was leaving everything she has ever known behind. She hugged her mother tight, and her mother did the same.

"Thank you so much mom. Thank you…" Star's words were mumbled by her tears.

"No… thank you, Star." Those were the last words she gave her daughter for a long time. Star turned to her friends, now all with three pokémon, and they started on their journey… to Cherrygrove City.


End file.
